She's having my baby
by Demisavedme
Summary: Maya has made a life-changing mistake. Now there's no going back. The last thing she wants is to turn out just like her own mother, but right now it looks like that's what's going to happen. How will Riley react when she finds out? What about Cory and Topanga? This is no way to repay them for always taking such good care of her. The real question is, how will the father react?
1. Chapter 1

Maya never usually ate breakfast anyway, but she was particularly not in the mood today. It was 5:45am and she hadn't slept at all. She couldn't pace around the apartment any longer, she had to get out. She pulled her favorite leather coat over her and shivered, but not necessarily due to the cold. Maya had been scared many times before. The time she tried to go all the way around on the swings at the park and and saw the ground getting nearer and nearer, and afterwards when her foot was bent at a funny angle. The time she lost all her money on the subway and didn't have her phone. The time when she was six and there was a thunderstorm that went on all night and her mom wasn't home. She'd been scared before, but Maya decided that morning that she'd never felt more fear than she did leaving her apartment that morning. 252 The cold New York air stung her face as she walked along the street. Maya gazed up at the towering buildings she'd known all her life and suddenly felt a bit trapped. It was all getting to her: the cold, the buildings, the unsettling amount of people rushing around at almost 6 in the morning. For a second she wished she had Riley with her for this. Maybe that would make it easier. Or maybe not, Riley does tend to panic easily and Maya really didn't need that today. 51 The drugstore was so quiet compared to the rest of the city. Maya didn't head straight for the aisle she needed, she thought she'd initially just act like she came in for a casual browse. Shopping around in a drugstore at 6 in the morning, as so many others do. At least there was a 24-hour drugstore right by her apartment building, or else she never could've swung this little shopping trip. Certainly not without Riley noticing, anyway. 43 Maya slowly eased herself over to the aisle she'd never, ever wanted to have to face. She started at the back end of the aisle. Tampons and pads, adult diapers, and right next to that sat what seemed like thousands of different pregnancy tests. Maya couldn't help but laugh when she saw that placed right after the pregnancy tests were the condoms. She couldn't decide if that was a form of mockery or a warning, but she did think it was funny. Then she remembered what she was looking for and had to swallow hard to hold back the tears. Maya wasn't exactly educated on the top pregnancy test brands, so she found three of the cheapest ones and grabbed them off the shelf. Three, because she had to be absolutely sure and she only planned on making this trip once. 43 Maya now came to the part of the plan she hadn't even remotely considered: where would she take the test? She couldn't go home, her mom might be there. She obviously couldn't go to Riley's. Her face burned as she realized she would have to ask to use the store's bathroom. Not to mention the fact that she hadn't had a drink all morning and didn't need to pee at all. She slowly strolled up to the register trying to look as nonchalant as possible. Riley is good with people, Maya isn't. 1 "Excuse me, can I use the bathroom here?" Maya asked as politely as she could manage. A short, round, middle-aged woman turned to stare at Maya. She pulled of her glasses and stared at Maya's hands. "You gotta pay for those first, sweetheart," she replied. Her voice was kinder than Maya expected. Maya paid for the tests and the woman at the register pointed her in the direction of the bathroom. it was small, with a dusty mirror and very toilet paper. Maya could not care less about these details, though. She ripped open the first box and scanned over the instructions. She did her thing and then waited and waited and waited. Maya took a deep breath, closed her eyes and turned towards the test. Right before she looked, the only thing she could think of was how she should've done this with Riley. She knew she'd pay a price for leaving her out of this, but then she remembered she preferred to be on her own in rough situations. 72 Two pink lines stared at Maya, clear as day. She sunk to the ground and covered her mouth. She wasn't sure if this was to stop herself from screaming or throwing up. She felt her chest tighten and could've sworn the walls in that grungy bathroom started closing in on her. Why did she do this? What was she thinking? How could she have been so stupid? Maya cleared her throat and stood up. She had to keep pushing forward, otherwise she would've stayed on that bathroom floor all day. she took the other tests but it was no use, she had known all along. She had a feeling. 166 All thoughts of Riley and her parents and Maya's mother left her head and she could only form one coherent thought: what is he going to say?

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave feedback letting me know what you think! Thanks :)**

 **Song for this chapter: Two Pink Lines ~ Eric Church 12**

 **By anoddvariety**


	2. Chapter 2

Maya pulled out her phone to check the time. 6:30am. Crap. She'd been in the bathroom longer than she thought. She was supposed to be at Riley's in 15 minutes. She burst out of the bathroom and quickly walked towards the exit. The woman behind the register took one look at Maya's tear-streaked, red face and sighed.

"I'm really sorry, sweetheart," she said quietly. Maya stopped walking and turned towards her. Had she made it that obvious?

"Uh, yeah," Maya squeaked.

"You headed to school now?" the woman asked.

"Yeah," Maya replied.

"You better get yourself steadied, sweetheart. They're gonna know something's up," she told Maya softly. Maya felt teary again as she wiped her face and tried to hide her embarrassment about crying in front of a stranger.

"Thanks," Maya said, and with that she walked out the door and onto the cold, familiar street.

She tried to walk as fast as she could, but her reluctance to get where she was going slowed her down. Maya wouldn't tell Riley. Not today, not tomorrow, and probably not for a few days after that. She was too embarrassed and afraid right now to tell anyone. She figured she had a good 8 weeks before it would get really obvious. Until then, she would just act like nothing ever happened. She would act like she didn't get pregnant the first time she ever had sex and her life was falling apart before her eyes. She didn't feel sick or faint or fat like she thought she would. She would never have guessed she was pregnant if her period hadn't been late. Maya felt her lack of symptoms would only help her pretend that nothing ever happened and she didn't have a person growing inside her.

"Come on, come on, come on! You're late! Today of all days you're late!" Riley exclaimed as she buzzed Maya in. Maya stared at Riley's door, gave her nose one last wipe, cleared her throat one last time and knocked once.

" _Everything is fine. Who, me? No, there's nothing going on with me,_ " Maya rehearsed in her head in case anyone noticed she was not herself this morning. She didn't need to defend her mood though, because it seemed Riley had enough drama to cover for her.

"Lucas text me last night!" Riley squealed as the two stepped out of the apartment building.

"So?" Maya responded, sounding more bored than she intended.

"So? So?! So he put a kiss at the end of the message! Can you believe it? He's never done that before! Maybe he wants us to become boyfriend and girlfriend again! What do you think! Oh, I really can't wait to see him today!"

Maya felt a bit sick. She was finding it hard to push past her misdirected anger towards Riley and act supportive.

"Yeah, you know, maybe. You'll have to wait until you see him, I guess," Maya told Riley.

They stepped onto the subway. Well, Maya stepped. Riley leaped. As soon as she saw Lucas, she hurried over and began a conversation. Maya felt a wave of nausea again as she watched them talking and laughing. Maybe it wasn't too early for morning sickness to start.

Maya left Riley and Lucas alone for the duration of the journey to school. Riley got off the train first, followed by Lucas. He saw Maya and smiled. "Mornin'" he said happily.

"What up, Huckelberry," Maya replied in a very deadpan voice.

Riley talked Maya's ear off all the way to class. She finally had to shut up when her dad walked in. He announced that they would be learning about the sinking of the Titanic, and for once, they did. Maya felt herself falling asleep, but something Mr. Matthews said caught her attention.

"He made a mistake. A very serious mistake. Captain Edward Smith and his crew ignored iceberg warnings, so the ship sunk. Their mistake killed 1,517 people. It separated families and left children orphaned. All because they didn't listen to the warnings."

Maya couldn't understand how he managed to relate a lesson to her life without even knowing it. She still didn't feel very well. She wanted to get up and leave, but that would draw too much attention. Attention was the last thing she needed.

When school finally ended, Maya told Riley she was going to go home instead of going to Riley's.

"But you always come to my house after school," Riley said, puzzled.

"I guess I'm just looking to get home today," Maya answered vaguely.

"Oh, come on. You've been weird all day. I saw you in dad's class today. You were awake," Riley said.

"Well excuse me for trying to learn something," Maya retorted.

"We're going shopping. That'll cheer you up for sure," Riley announced.

Maya had no option. Riley insisted. Maya felt drained after the day. She hadn't slept all night, she only just found out about this whole baby thing and now she was being forced to go to the mall.

" _Dammit_ ," she thought. " _What if he's there too?_ " Seeing the father of her baby was really the last thing she needed today.


End file.
